1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a KVM switch which is connected between a plurality of servers and a client, and switches a server connected to the client to another server, as well as a remote system including the KVM switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a system in which a remote client PC is accessible to a plurality of servers via a network and a KVM switch connected to the network (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534685).
In the above-mentioned system, when a certain server emits an abnormal sound in an environment where a system administrator observes the plurality of servers from the client PC in a remote place (e.g., when an abnormal sound occurs by the damage of a hard disk in the server, or an abnormal sound occurs by the loosening of a screw in a point where the server is screwed to a rack, or the like), the system administrator could not detect the abnormal sound.
Even when the system administrator recognized the existence of the server emitting the abnormal sound by a report of a field-worker, it was difficult for the system administrator to specify a KVM switch connected to the server emitting the abnormal sound from the client PC in the remote place, in the environment with a lot of servers and KVM switches.